


Too Curious

by regisScorpio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 666stuck, F/F, Homestuck AU, Summoning, demon, dub-con, humanstuck AU, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regisScorpio/pseuds/regisScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aranea Serket finally has the house alone to herself for the entire weekend. After reading a book she found, she now wants to try summoning a demon. It all goes exactly as expected, yet terribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Idea inspired by this awesome drawing by fefairi.tumblr.com.
> 
> http://nepurra.deviantart.com/art/demon-dame-364193581

"And you're absolutely sure that you don't want to come with me and Vriska? A weekend trip on a classic naval vessel like this isn't something to be missed~"

Aranea rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed at this question, having answered it several times too many. "No, mother, I don't wanna come. Vriska's the one who's into pirates, not me. And I'll be perfectly fine alone at home. I've got several books to catch up on too."

Her mother, often called by the nickname Mindfang by her co-workers, just shook her head, then brushing a streak of black hair, it had had been knocked out of place when she shook her head, out of her eyes, tucking it behind her right ear. "Alright, alright, if you say so. I certainly won't force you to come.

"But you know the rules. No friends over while we're gone, and stay inside unless you absolutely need to go out for something." Mindfang then pulled her eldest daughter into a warm, motherly hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Yes, mother." Aranea rolled her eyes, but smiled. She could always count on her mother to be strict about making rules, but bad about enforcing them. "I'll be safe. And besides, I'm 18 now, not a little girl." Her mother just smirked knowingly at her as she let go.

"Well, we'll see you on Sunday then." Mindfang shouted as she exited through the front door. Minutes after it had closed, Aranea could hear the car start, and the pull out of the drive way. And at least, she had the entire house to herself for the weekend!

Smiling brightly, Aranea hummed as she walked to her room, the walls a brilliant yellow, though the paint was mostly blocked by the numerous tall bookshelves. Her bare feet padded along the soft carpet as she walked to one such bookshelf, and pulled out a book she had been saving for a long stretch of time all to herself.

She then plopped onto her bed, the orange comforter, previously smooth, now wracked with a great many wrinkles from the sudden weight of her body. Aranea then started to re-examine the book as she swung her feet up onto the bed, wresting her back against the headboard.

It was a fancy looking tome, with an old leather cover. It had a leather buckle seal as well, almost as if ti was someone's old journal. She had picked it up a few days back from the local bookstore. The owner had told her it came in a box of other books sold by someone he hadn't recognized and didn't remember. And since it wasn't your average sort of book, Aranea had bartered the kind old man down to a fairly inexpensive price. Though whether that was due to her haggling skills, or the fact that the man appreciated her as a regular customer, Aranea did not know.

Excited to finally have time to examine the book, the girl brushed a lock of her short black hair out of her eyes, and then started to undo the buckle. Moments later, the cover was open, and Aranea stared at the impressive, hand-drawn illuminations on the first page. It read, A Study on the Dark Arts. Not deterred in the slightest, and intrigued as to what this meant for the contents of the book, Aranea started to slowly but surely devour the tome, page by page.

 

Aranea finally turned the last page of the journal, several hours later. The book had actually been more interesting and detailed than she had expected, talking in great detail on the supposed process of performing 'magic' or summoning demons. It was even filled with drawings and diagrams.

"It was a tad fanatical. But..." Aranea started to mumble, closing the cover of the book. But what if this person was in fact on to something? What if whoever wrote this book was right about the demon rituals? The information was very detailed and exact. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give the thing a shot."

Having made her decision, Aranea stood up and carried the book with her out of her room. She quickly started to gather up necessary supplies, and upon gathering it, she began to go to work, having decided to attempt what the book had said was a summoning ritual.

When she finished sprinkling flour on her bedroom floor in the shape indicated as the summoning circle, she rubbed her hands together. Candles were set up in key positions around the circle. All that was left was a drop of her blood as bait.

Carefully pricking her thumb, Aranea held her hand out over the circle, and waited until finally a drop of blood fell, dropping to the carpet. Immediately, she moved back, out of the way, expecting something to happen. Yet several minutes dragged by, and nothing did.

Aranea sighed loudly, frustrated. "I knew it was just a waste of time. And now I have to clean it all up!" She huffed and moved back over to the circle, intending to clean up the blood stain from the carpet first. And then she noticed that the blood was no longer there. And then in another moment, everything was completely black. A moment later, light returned, but the candles on the floor were all blown out. And standing in the middle of the circle was what could only have been a demon.

She, for it could only have been a she, had skin of smooth grey, and wore a short black and red dress, a thin, transparent underskirt visible underneath, all of which revealing a glimpse of what appeared to be red and white striped undergarments. Her chest clearly had no such garment between it and her dress, the silky material creating an adequate cleavage, though it didn't look very comfortable to wear.

Her hair was a deep obsidian black, and around her neck was a choker, with what appeared to be an upside down cross hanging from it. On her head sat two sets of horns. One was rather plain looking in dark maroon, and behind them and off to the side slightly were two curled ram's horns, the color changing from a burnt orange at the base to a rich yellow closer to the tips. On her thighs were visible part of a garter belt, and bellow them her legs where covered in intricate black stockings, leading down to her feet, which were the hooves of a goat, and hanging between her legs, slightly curled up like a spring, was a red tail ending in an arrow point.

Aranea's eyes widened as she took it all in, her mouth suddenly going dry. Her lips parted, the girl trying to speak, but only a small croak came out. However, this was enough to draw the demon's attentions fully onto her. A blunt, which Aranea had not noticed before, was brought to her mouth for a moment, and then pulled away a moment later.

And then a strong voice filled the room, obviously feminine, with a rich, honey like sound to it. "I take it you're the one who summoned me here with the blood offering." Then she laughed, her sharp fangs gleaming in the dim light. "It's been a long, long time since a mortal summoned one of us, let alone me.Tell me your name, girl, and what it is you desire, then."

Aranea remained still and silent for a moment, shocked, before finally willing herself to speak, her voice cracking slightly. "M-My name is A-Aranea... Aranea Serket. And... What do you mean my desire? I... I didn't even know I'd summon you!"

The demon just looked at her for a moment, before bursting out with laughter. "You didn't KNOW you'd summon me? It certainly looks like you knew what you were doing! Or, well..." She smirked, kicking over one of the candles. "Mostly. And since you don't know what you want from me, I'll just play around with you a bit."

The demon then strutted over to Aranea, her hoofed feet clopping slightly on the carpet. When she reached the distraught human girl, she leaned over and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, hoisting her up, and then dropping her roughly onto her bed. The demon then took one last drag of her blunt before tossing it aside. "The name is Damara Megido, succubus numero dos."

"Wh-Why are you t-telling me...?" Aranea stuttered, trying to crawl away on her bed, but soon finding her back against the wall with no other way of escape. Damara then leaned over her, her mouth next to Aranea's ear in order for her to hiss, "So you'll know what to scream."

And then Damara's hands were upon her, tearing away at Aranea's clothes, leaving her nice blue dress in tatters, and her undergarments in similar shape. But her hands did not stop there. And despite Aranea's screams, her body was roughly grabbed, and she was forced onto her back.

Damara quickly grew tired of Aranea's screams of protest, however, and clamped down over her lips. "Oh do shut up. I haven't even started and you're screaming about the wrong things." Keeping her hand firmly in place for now and propping herself up on her knees, Damara used her other hand to tug off her dress, revealing that she was in fact not wearing any sort of undergarments to hold her chest in.

Soon Damara had removed her garter belt and panties as well, slipping them off of one leg after the other. Her pussy was in clear sight for Aranea, and the girl could not help but stare at it. The grey flesh there was tinted a fiery maroon, with similarly hued moisture hanging from the lips. And Aranea watched as the demon's crotch was slowly moved closer to her face. As it hovered just above Aranea's mouth, where Damara's hand was clamped down, she started to lower it, her hand moving out from under her just before the cunt lips met Aranea's lips.

With both hands now free, Damara held Aranea more firmly than before as she began to grind herself on the human girl's face. Her wet, maroon lips dragged over Aranea's lips, chin, and even briefly her nose. Soon however, the stress was too much for Aranea, and she fell unconscious.

 

As her eyes fluttered open slowly, Aranea looked around her room groggily. When her sight came to rest upon Damara, all of the previous events came rushing back to her, the vivid memories causing her to cringe slightly.

Noticing that the human girl was awake once again, Damara grinned maliciously. She stood up from the chair she had been sitting in, closing the book she had been browsing through, and walked over to the bed where Aranea was now bound and gagged. She then waved the book in front of the human girl's face, and she recognized it immediately.

"Yes, I found this book that you'd hidden in here. It wasn't hard. But still, if you were so interested in being bound and used like this, you should have said so right upon summoning me instead of feigning ignorance." Damara said, tossing the book aside. She then started to slide her hand over Aranea's soft, supple thigh, her finger nails raking the flesh only slightly.

This treatment drew a gasp from Aranea. It had only been in her dreams that she would think of something like this. Though she had such dreams often, she would have never admitted so, nor asked for something like this to actually happen to her. And yet, now that she was in this situation... She wanted it even more. It was a terrifying situation, but an extremely, addicting-ly desireable one. And she wanted it.

As if she could sense the thoughts of the girl who had summoned her, Damara's fingers slowly dragged themselves around her thigh, and back down the inside, drawing close to her crotch. And then her fingers reached Aranea's lower lips, first caressing them gently. However, her fingers quickly grew more adventurous, flicking her clit slowly. And then finally one of her fingers slid inside, causing Aranea's eyes to widen in surprise and pleasure.

"Aaaah, I see that you're just as excited for this as I thought." Damara chortled, licking her lips. And then her second finger was slipped inside of Aranea with its sister, her hand finger-fucking the girl slowly at first. Then as each second passed, Damara's fingers worked faster, being forced in and out of her roughly and continuously.

The demon didn't stop toying with Aranea in this way for several more minutes, until her fingers were suddenly with drawn. Aranea, who's eyes had since closed from the exciting pleasure, pealed her eyelids open to see why Damara had stopped, when suddenly she felt a warm, wet muscle pressing itself against her nethers. And then it was dragged up and down along her lips, eliciting a loud moan from Aranea, reverberating in her throat and body as it was muffled by the gag in her mouth.

And then Damara drew her tongue back and nipped at her human toy's clit, teasing the nub with nibbles and licks over and over, treating it rather roughly. And then she went back to licking her pussy, soon sliding her tongue into Aranea's wet folds.

Aranea gasped and moaned around the gag in her mouth as she felt Damara's tongue exploring its way inside of her, licking at her walls. Her breaths became ragged as she felt herself growing close to climax, Damara's tongue attacking her insides mercilessly. And then finally she could hold it no longer, and screamed out, her voice muffled by the gag, as she climaxed, her cum filling Damara's mouth as well as drainging out onto the bed.

When she came to a gasping, groaning halt of her orgasm, Damara pulled up, swallowing audibly and licking her lips. "There was certainly quite a lot of that, wasn't there? Been saving up?" She then leaned over Aranea again, one hand grabbing and groping the girl's right breast, while her hot lips pressed against her neck. She then started to suckle on the soft skin of her neck, while her hand was joined by its sister on Aranea's other breast, and soon both were being roughly kneed-ed.

Soon Damara was biting Aranea's neck, her teeth pressing into the soft skin but not penetrating it. Her hands continued to grope and fondle the girl's breasts tirelessly, drawing out moan after moan, filling the entire room with the muffled sounds. Shen Damara's lips left Aranea's neck, there sat a large hickey mark, red on her slightly pale skin. However, the girl could only grimace slightly and look into Damara's eyes.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet... Don't worry. I'm going to be here for hours..." Damara laughed maliciously as she reached down for Aranea's crotch once more.

 

Several hours later, a flash of black could be seen in Aranea's window through the outside, though no one would. Inside lay the now unconscious girl, her sheets in need of several trips through the washer, and her entire body sore all over. Damara had left her bound and gagged, though loosening the bonds slightly. When she woke, she'd either work her way out of them or wait until she was discovered like this. Damara hoped for the latter.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my endings are bad. I’d appreciate any critic you have to offer so that I can get better at writing as a whole, and writing specific things like smut.
> 
> If you want to contact me, my tumblr is kingofaoda.tumblr.com.


End file.
